


Hot and Cold

by Angylsmuse, Orithain



Series: Dark Bonds [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 01:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8183228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angylsmuse/pseuds/Angylsmuse, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Xanatos and Obi-Wan prepare to attend Telos' midwinter celebration, the Festival of Lights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted December 2003.

Winter had blanketed the Telosian capital, and Xanatos’ palace looked almost glacial in its pristine whiteness. The snow glittered, and the icicles refracted an icy blue which, while charming to look at, made Obi rather grateful that his lover and life-bonded was rich enough to afford the warmest clothes and made sure his house was adequately heated.

Obi-Wan hated the cold. No, actually, hate was too mild a word. Hate was reserved for the Jedi and Jinn, beneath his disdain at the best of times, targets to dream of exterminating at the worst. No, Obi-Wan’s feelings towards cold weather were much more sinister and consuming. Which was why he couldn’t understand what prompted Xanatos to stay in the capital year round when he had a perfectly acceptable retreat in the southern hemisphere which was even now a balmy, sunny tropical paradise that cried out to Obi’s mostly frozen self, beckoning and pulling at him with a siren’s call. "I always made sure I had a rich client to take me in for the winter months," he muttered under his breath, noting with venom the way it iced the window he was staring hatefully out of. "The minute the first flake of this demon stuff fell, I was gone and whoring in a nice warm house on a tropical paradise. But now that I’m life-bonded to the ruler of the whole freakin’ planet, I’m stuck in this frozen hell! And for what, a stupid tradition that I don’t practice and one freakin’ day of the year when I have to be _nice_ to people. This is wrong on so many levels," the former prostitute sulked.

"But you wouldn’t want to be responsible for my people rising up against me in protest that I trampled on the ancient traditions of our people, leading to civil unrest, rioting in the streets, the overthrow of the government, and the toppling of the house of Te Crion, would you?" Xanatos grinned at his young lover and apprentice, wondering how he was supposed to concentrate on taxation scales when all he really wanted to do what toss Obi-Wan over his desk and fuck him blind.

"As if," Obi-Wan snorted. "Who in their right minds would want to try and take on a Sith? Puh-leaze, Te Crion, no one but the Jedi are that stupid." Pushing away from the window, Obi-Wan began to pace his lover’s office, bored, restless and not at all happy. "I want to go out. I want the sun, and I want to lie naked on a beach and bake myself. I want to feel heat on my skin and warmth in my bones. Force, I’m so cold I don’t think I’ll ever get it up again!"

No self-respecting Sith or horny life-bonded could ignore a statement like that, Xanatos consoled himself as he pushed his work aside and rose to his feet, reaching out to catch Obi-Wan on his next pass. An instant later the young man was perched on the edge of Xanatos’ desk with Xan’s head between his legs, hot mouth seeking and swallowing his soft cock after Xanatos made short work of his clothes.

"Oh darkspawn!" Obi cried out, his head falling back on his shoulders and his hips thrusting upwards. He could feel Xani’s amusement and arousal tickling the back of his mind and was tempted to push the older man off of him, but he happened to like sex much too much to do that. Abstinence was something for frigid maidens and idiot Jedi; he was neither, so he planned on enjoying his ravishment.

Xanatos chuckled around his growing mouthful, relaxing his throat as Obi-Wan lengthened and pushed deeper, and he began bobbing his head up and down, fucking his mouth on Obi’s cock.

"You did this on purpose, don’t think that I don’t know that and that I won’t remember," Obi-Wan muttered direly. "It’ll take more than a pleasant mouth wrapped prettily around my cock to make me forget how much I hate the cold. You’re gonna pay and pay and pay for making me stay here! Oh Sith are you gonna pay."

Xanatos wasn’t overly worried, knowing that Obi-Wan could no more leave him than the converse. But he didn’t mind making it up to the younger Sith, getting as much pleasure from his efforts as Obi did. And he was looking forward to showing off his mate at the festival. No one would be left in any doubt of Obi-Wan’s importance after that.

Groaning, Obi’s hands threaded through Xan’s lustrous black hair. "I’m so fucking close," he whispered. "Am I gonna come in your mouth, or do you want me to wait until you’re in my ass?"

In my mouth and then I’ll take your ass, Xanatos laughed in his mind, a thread of the Force probing inside Obi-Wan to pleasure him more.

"Greedy, aren’t you?" Obi gasped. "And who says I’m willing to give you one and then the other? Maybe one shot is all you get at me today." Thrusting harder and faster, Obi held his lover’s head still and in very short time erupted into Xan’s mouth, sending stream after stream of come sliding down the older man’s throat.

After sucking him dry, Xan sat back in his chair and grinned up at him. "Well, if you don’t want this..." He pulled his cock out and starting stroking himself, not minding his bondmate’s heated gaze on him in the least.

"Are you trying to seduce me to the Dark Side, Sith Lord Xanatos?" Obi replied with an innocent expression on his face. "I am but a humble servant of the Jedi, what do I know about corruption, vice and sexual depravity?" the younger man continued, twirling his padawan braid suggestively.

Xanatos snorted. "You are as innocent as a Corellian! Innocent and humble servant my ass!"

"Oh, but I am, evil Sith Lord, and you have attempted to despoil me. Alack and alas, whatever shall I do now that I am no longer chaste and pure?" Obi Wan moaned, the back of his hand pressed against his forehead melodramatically.

Eyeing him wryly, Xanatos demanded, "Have you been chaste since the day you learned that that ass was good for something other than sitting?"

"Is it really? What else can you use it for?"

Xanatos gripped his hips and lifted him, using a judicious application of the Force, then lowered Obi-Wan onto his cock. "This."

Groaning happily, Obi-Wan wrapped himself around his life-bonded with a sigh. "About fucking time you took the hint. Some Sith Lord you are!" he groused, teasing the older man.

"Such a brat _you_ are," Xanatos retorted. "Ride me, pretty brat. I want to come in you and make you come again." He trailed his fingers lightly over Obi-Wan’s ribs, teasing him with the promise of more.

"Ack! Yoda speak, ewww, get away from me!" Obi-Wan groaned, batting at Xan’s hands and squirming to get away from the older man. "Nasty! I’ve lost all sex drive whatsoever now!"

"Funny, this seems to say otherwise." Xanatos grasped his renewed erection like a handle. "But I like the squirming. Please do continue."

Obi-Wan’s eyebrow quirked, and he deliberately slowed and then stopped his squirming altogether. "Make me," he smirked, pressing his full weight down onto Xan’s lap in order to hold them both immobile and then adding his not inconsiderable ability to manipulate the Force to his advantage.

A black eyebrow rose, and Xanatos smirked. A tendril of the Force solidified inside Obi-Wan, filling him and then fucking him while Xanatos watched him.

" _Fuck_!" Obi-Wan groaned, his head thrown back and his breath coming in gasping pants as he tried to control his body. "Bastard, you cheated!" he accused, fighting the urge to move, feeling his cock stir once again.

"You said to make you move," Xanatos pointed out reasonably. "I thought being filled with my cock twice over ought to do it. You mean you don’t like it?" he teased, letting the Force thread dissipate, then reforming it a moment later.

Howling, Obi began to ride the older man’s cock desperately, the fullness driving him mad with hunger and need. "Bastard, complete, Sith-whorin’ bastard!" the younger man chanted as he braced his arms on Xan’s shoulders and levered himself up and down. "Evil, horrible, fucking bastard!"

"I _am_ a Sith," Xanatos panted, grinning as Obi-Wan went wild on him. He reached between them for his bondmate’s cock, pumping it to increase the younger man’s pleasure. "I’m supposed to be evil." And to everyone except this rejected former Jedi initiate, he was. A Sith apprentice who was also a bondmate was unique so far as Xanatos knew, but he enjoyed the situation.

Whining and swearing and begging and cursing, Obi continued to impale himself until with a last, lacerating scream, he came for the second time that day, his pleasure flooding their bond with its mind-numbing intensity. The world grayed and the younger man swayed forward, his forehead finding a perch on Xan’s shoulder while his body was wracked with convulsions of extreme pleasure.

The pleasure flowed back and forth through their bond, echoing and re-echoing, and Xanatos screamed as he came as well, his body convulsing as he spurted his seed into Obi-Wan. Wave after wave of ecstasy swept through them, feeling like it would never end, until finally it did, and they slumped together in the chair, sticky and clinging to one another.

"That should put you in a better frame of mind for the festival," Xanatos laughed breathlessly. "And you can take me when we get back," he promised, smiling.

"Nothing will make me happy about being out in the frigid air with snow falling and cold things and wind and..." Obi’s face screwed up. "I wonder if they would be insulted if I wrapped myself mummy-like in a thermal blanket?"

"Probably," Xanatos replied, trying not to laugh. "Haven’t you learned yet to use the Force to heat or cool the air around you?"

"Umm, hello? Rejected when I was twelve, not good enough for Qui-Gon Joke? Ringing any bells here? Self taught up until a perverted Sith lord decided he wanted an apprentice _and_ a piece of my ass and ended up life-bonding to me?" Obi-Wan sighed in mock frustration. "Y’know, for a Sith Lord and the ruler of a planet you really need to learn how to catch a clue once in a while."

"And to think that not that long ago everyone feared and respected me. Now I get this in my own home," Xanatos muttered. "You’ve managed to figure out an amazing amount on your own, and with your utter detestation of the cold, I thought this might have been one of those things. I’ll make sure we add it to your lessons... if only so I don’t have to listen to you whine any more."

"I never figured it out because I never stayed in cold places for very long," Obi-Wan replied, speaking very slowly as if to a child or someone of very limited intelligence. "Having never stayed in the cold, I never saw the need to waste my time on it. In fact, until I met you, I never had to worry about being in cold environments. Therefore, this is all your fault, and now you have to buy me a present!"

Xanatos stared at him for a long moment, then his shoulders started to shake, and he burst into laughter. When he could speak again, hands wiping tears of mirth from his cheeks, he demanded, "Is there anything you can’t turn into a reason for me to give you something?"

"Not that I’ve found so far," Obi-Wan grinned. "What can I say? I’m greedy, mercenary and look gorgeous; why shouldn’t I want to flaunt what I’ve got?"

"And since I’ve got you, I enjoy flaunting you, so it might as well be in style." Xanatos cocked his head. "One of the crystals the precious Jedi use for their lightsabers as an earring would be conspicuous consumption, don’t you think? A nice blue-green one to match your eyes."

Obi-Wan fairly purred with pleasure, his eyes narrowing slightly in malice as he thought of those goody-goody Jedi having conniption fits when they saw his sacrilegious use of Force-enhancing crystals. "A nice big one," he finally replied smugly. "So big that it borders on ostentatious and tacky but still looks good."

"My thoughts exactly." Xan smirked. "We’ll have to make sure that pictures of you get onto the holonet. We wouldn’t want the Jedi to miss the message." He smiled coldly. "And let them wonder how you ended up with me. They’ll never be able to imagine the truth or what we’ll be able to do to them in a few years when you’re fully trained." He stroked Obi-Wan’s red-gold hair. "But for now, I’ll teach you how to stay warm, and then we’ll enjoy the festival together."

Obi-Wan looked down, slightly flushed. "Umm, Xan, I have a confession. They might already know I’m here," he mumbled, looking anywhere but at his lover.

Dark eyebrows rose. "And how could that have happened?" The question was asked in a silky tone, and Xanatos’ shields snapped up again, preventing Obi-Wan from feeling his reaction.

"A while back I thought I saw someone I knew from back at the Temple in the crowd. I mean it’d been a long time since I’d seen him, but it’s kinda hard to miss white hair and piercing blue eyes _and_ Jedi robes. His name was Bruck Chun, and he made my life a living hell. I... should have told you," Obi-Wan sighed.

Xanatos frowned slightly. "Yes, you should have." He stroked Obi-Wan’s back. "If only so I could have taken some additional precautions. They don’t know yet that I’m a Sith, so they may think they can take you back from me, reclaim the apprentice they were foolish enough to throw away. I’ll make sure that doesn’t happen." He shrugged, lifting Obi-Wan off of him and standing up. "But the Jedi are nothing to worry about, so let’s just concentrate on enjoying the festival tonight."

"And you can teach me how to keep myself warm before it’s time to go?" Obi-Wan asked, one ginger eyebrow raised in disbelief. "Oh, you’d better have a fur coat somewhere in this mausoleum because I so don’t believe you!"

Xanatos chuckled. "It’s easy, just a matter of speeding up the molecules in the air around you and regulating your internal body temperature. It won’t take you long to master it. But I’ll find you a nice fur that doesn’t clash with your hair regardless. People would look at us oddly if we weren’t dressed for the weather."

"And I intend to be the belle of the winter ball, so you’d damned well better find me one that shows off my gorgeous self. After all, if I’m the—What am I? life-bonded, ex-whore, concubine?--of the leader of Telos, I need to look divine!"

"Bondmate," Xanatos replied. "They don’t need to know anything else, and that will make them treat you with respect." He started toward the door, drawing Obi-Wan after him. "We need to get you your new earring—did I mention that I had one made for you? It’s your festival gift, one of them anyway—and teach you how to stay warm. And then we both need to get ready. You’re going to shine, my love."

"You spoil me," Obi-Wan smiled genuinely, tugging on Xan’s hand to stop him, and, insinuating himself into the older man’s arms, kissed him hungrily. "I’m not complaining; I love being spoiled, but... it would mean nothing, not even the apprentice thing would..." Obi-Wan sighed exasperatedly.

He wasn’t very eloquent, and he couldn’t say what he wanted to, so instead he opened up their bond to the fullest it had ever been and poured his love, passion, devotion, awe, adoration, reverence, and need for the older man into it, wanting Xan to know, even if for only this one moment in time, that Xanatos Te Crion was infinitely the most precious gift Obi-Wan Kenobi had ever received in his life.

Xanatos smiled, his hand cupping Obi-Wan’s cheek as their feelings flowed back and forth through the bond. "I am very glad that I found a life-bonded instead of a traditional Sith apprentice, my Obi." His smile took on a hard edge. "And just think what we will be able to accomplish working together instead of against one another. The Jedi’s days are numbered, even if they don’t know it yet."

"So is all this good will and brotherhood and mushiness always a part of this holiday?" Obi laughed, snuggling into Xan’s hard body. "Not that I’m complaining but it’s really not very Sith-like, is it. We should be killing mothers, raping daughters, torturing the innocent, plotting galactic domination yadda yadda. Aren’t we?"

"Even Sith need a base of power, and Telos is ours. So we make nice with the natives until we don’t need them anymore. Think of them as pets," Xanatos advised. "Besides, I don’t happen to want their daughters."

"Grrr, glad to hear that," Obi growled, reaching up to nip on Xan’s lower lip. "I really don’t want to share you... although it might be interesting to play with a third body now and again... think of it as corrupting the incorruptible."

"You want to fuck Jinn?" Xanatos laughed. "I don’t think I could get it up."

"Hey, it’s fair, don’t you think? A literal fuck for the figurative one he gave me? And maybe we could mind fuck him too... I could pretend to be apprenticed against my will. You know he’d try to save me... and then we’d have him," Obi-Wan purred, the Sith in him coming to the forefront.

"That has possibilities... my young apprentice," Xanatos intoned, smirking. He knew how much Obi-Wan hated it when he called him that. "But we’ll think about it later. Right now we have a festival to get ready for."

"I told you not to call me that!" Obi-Wan snarled but without heat. He was in far too good a mood to let Xan’s foibles get to him. "So, what should I wear to this to-do? Shall I let you dress me like your own personal fuck doll to show me off to my best?" he laughed, heading into the bathroom to shower and clean himself out a bit.

"I trust your judgment," Xanatos replied. "Just try not to clash with my midnight blue. We want to look good together."

Obi-Wan snorted. "As if we’d ever not look good together. I mean look at us, we’re gorgeous, hot and downright sexy. I can’t believe you’d even think we’d clash. I’m going to pout now!"

"Pout in the refresher," Xanatos advised. "Otherwise we won’t have time for that lesson, and you’ll have to suffer the cold tonight."

"Like you’d let me freeze your most important treasures off," Obi retorted nonetheless heading into the refresher to do as he was bade.

*** 

The lesson had taken a little longer than Xanatos had hoped since Obi-Wan had difficulty letting go of the idea that the air would be cold, but he mastered the ability in plenty of time to be comfortable as they settled under the luxurious furs in the open sleigh that would take them to the public square.

"Absurd, isn’t it?" Xan laughed. "We can hop to another planet, yet part of this festival still involves riding around pulled by animals." He shook his head. "I think it’s just a way to let the population gawk at us. Or try to assassinate leaders they don’t like, not that that’s an issue with me."

Obi-Wan’s growl reverberated low in his throat. "They try to touch you, and I’ll rip them limb from limb," he snarled, his eyes becoming chips of blue-green ice and his voice even colder.

"I don’t think I have much to worry about," Xanatos chuckled, "but thank you." He drew Obi-Wan close and kissed him tenderly. "Let’s just enjoy the festival. For tonight we can relax and just enjoy each other."

"Humph," the younger man replied but settled and snuggled into his lover and bondmate like a well trained and pampered pet, on display for Telos and the holonet to see. "So is this the part where I get shown off for everyone?" he murmured, his fingers playing with his padawan braid and then stroking the Force crystal that graced his ear.

Xanatos chuckled. "Look at all the holovid cameras, love. The whole planet is watching. And now they know why I’ve been staying home lately." He brushed Obi-Wan’s hair back, showing the Force crystal more clearly.

"You just want to show me off, like the master you are. And I am but your humble boy to do with as you will," Obi-Wan fluttered, batting his eyes, cooing and writhing subtly against the leader of Telos.

"This going to be a _perfect_ festival," Xanatos laughed.

Obi-Wan grinned. "But of course. It is us after all. Happy festival, lover, and many more together too!" he purred, kissing Xan deeply.


End file.
